


Movie Marathon

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie wants to watch all the Marvel movies.





	Movie Marathon

Prompt That’s what I’m talking about.

Movie Marathon

Ellie Bishop looked over at boyfriend across the office and watched as he did his work standing behind his desk. She also saw a picture of them in place of the photograph of himself. Ellie smiled and went back to work on her paperwork. She had an idea but was hesitant to broach it with Nick. 

“Nick?” Ellie adding my syllables to the short name, Nick looked up and responded, “Ellie.”

“So you know we have a 3 day weekend coming up?” Ellie mentions.

“Yeah. So?” Nick responds as he grabs something from his desk.

“I have a great idea for the weekend,” Ellie mentions. 

“Really?” Nick’s interest piqued. 

“I think we should have a marvel marathon,” Ellie said.

“You mean those movies where there are nerdy, superheroes and they are jumping around in spandex. “

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about.” Ellie frowns at his description. 

“How many films are there?” Nick asks again and stares at his girlfriend, noticing the change in Ellie

“21,” Ellie responds “ You know what it’s not important. Never mind.” At that point, Ellie’s phone rang. “ Hello, Hi Mom, sure hold on I’m at work, Thanksgiving. Nick and I were planning on going this year.” The conversation continued as Ellie walked away. 

“ Torres, you know what this weekend is, right?” Gibbs asked as he turned the corner. 

“A three day weekend? “ Nick responded.

“The third anniversary of Qasim’s death. That might be why Bishop wants to watch movies about nerdy, superheroes who are jumping in spandex.” Gibbs responds as he left the bullpen to get some more coffee. 

Nick decided to make it up to Ellie.   
Ellie arrived at her desk much later in the day. Her conversation with her mom took longer than usual, and then she had lunch with Kasie. As she disembarked the elevator, she saw a bouquet of red roses on her desk. Ellie smiled and red the card. ‘Sorry for being insensitive. A movie marathon sounds amazing. Love Nick.’

Nick saw Ellie, lean over, and smell the roses. Nick just admired the woman he loved. The woman who threw her entire heart into everything she did. 

Nick walked back to his desk. 

“Nick, thank you for the roses,” Ellie said. Ellie crossed over to where he was standing. She gave him a quick hug. Nick, however, did want a quick hug and squeezed her a little longer. Ellie kissed his cheek, and Nick felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

The following weekend, they watched all 21 Marvel films. Nick actually enjoyed them, and being there for Ellie during a hard weekend was worth the nerdy movies.


End file.
